A method for controlling the authority to use a vehicle has been changed from a classical method that uses a key to a remote control method that uses a radio frequency (RF) key fob or similar device. A smart key method that controls a vehicle using a portable electronic device (such as a smart phone, tablet personal computer (PC), and the like) without using a key is also widely used as a desirable method of controlling the authority to use a vehicle.
Further, in association with a method of controlling a vehicle, a wearable device may replace the smart key, or a method of controlling a vehicle using a mobile device and a network may be introduced irrespective of distance, unlike the existing key system.
When an electronic device (such as a smart phone, tablet PC, wearable device, and the like), controls a vehicle, a process in which the vehicle authenticates the electronic device is required. According to the related art, an independent authentication procedure exists for each communication mode that is performable between the electronic device and the vehicle, and the authentication procedure for each communication mode does not typically interwork with one another. Thus, an authentication procedure needs to be performed for each communication mode, which is a significant drawback associated with the related art. Also, when an authentication result is simply shared so as to connect the authentication procedure for each communication mode, the level of security may deteriorate.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.